This Love
by arreolamaria15
Summary: It all comes down to one decision for Ally. Dallas or Austin? Full summary inside! hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world of readers! First off, I'd like to apologize for being so M.I.A and second I'd like to apologize for deleting my other story. I was going through a lot until about a week ago so I decided to throw myself back into writing. I bring to you my new and fresh story, enjoy!**

**-M.V.A**

Full summary:

Ally has always had everything. She made straight A's, was captain of the cheerleading team, dating the star quarterback. Her life was perfect, until one day she moved. Coming back wasn't easy. She didn't know if her reputation was still intact. To make things even worse, she was falling for the new kid who just so happens to be her quarterback's best friend. She had a choice to make Dallas or Austin?

Ally POV: "Ally!" my best friend, Trish, yelled. "The one and only" I responded. Coming back home has been such a big adjustment. Hell, leaving this place was an even bigger one. "I've missed you so much. We have to call Cassidy and Dallas and Dez!" Trish said. "Cassidy and Dez sure but I don't know about Dallas." I responded unevenly.

Before I moved, Dallas and I were on complicated terms. We had been fighting and I don't know if we broke up or were on a break. "Trish, Dallas and I haven't really defined our relationship yet." I told her. "All the more reason to invite him." She stated simply. "Plus you have to meet the new guy, Austin." She added.

Hearing the name Austin made my heart speed up. I had only been gone a semester and at my other school, I had met a guy named Austin while on vacation. He had perfect blond hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and the cutest smile known to man or in my case woman. We had met at the beach, he tried a cheesy pick-up line and I had allowed him to buy me a drink. One thing led to another and before I knew it, we were making out. I doubt it was the same Austin but that name…

"Hello? Earth to Ally." Trish said, pulling me out of my daydream. "Hmm?" I responded. "Come on we need to get ready. We're going to meet everyone at Carinos." She said while walking upstairs. I soon followed and came to her very well decorated bedroom. It had zebra walls with a hot pink ceiling and carpet and white and black furniture. Typical Trish.

Searching through Trish's closet, I found nothing. Searching through her drawers, I found little pieces of clothes I could make do with.

By the time we were ready, we looked fabulous. Trish was wearing a hot pink top with black legging and silver shoes. I was wearing a green halter top and white skinny jeans and converse.

At 4:00 is when we got to the restaurant we were to meet up at. Carinos had always been our hang-out place. You could always find us there.

Trish and I waited exactly 15 minutes and then the door opened. In came Cassidy, then Dez and Dallas, and finally Austin. Oh my god, it was the exact Austin I had made out with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. I will be trying to do two for you at least every weekend if not more during the week. Enjoy and please review!**

**-M.V.A**

Austin POV: So today I'm being forced to go to a welcome back dinner for Dallas' girlfriend. How boring does that sound? When I first heard the name Ally it reminded me of a girl I actually really like during our break. It couldn't have been the same one though. The girl I met would've never cheated on her boyfriend. She was a bit of a goody two shoes.

We got to the restaurant at exactly 4:15. Since I was the one who drove, I was last in the door. When I looked up I was completely. My ally, my sweet pure little innocent ally was the same girl dating Ally. I don't know what to think right now but I need to get to the bottom of this.

Ally POV: The dinner was going great considering that the guy I mad out with not too long ago was sitting across from me. We avoided all contact so as to not give our secret away.

"So Ally, how was Mexico?" My I don't know what Dallas asked. "It was fine, you should visit someday it's beautiful." I responded politely. Just to be a little bit of a tease I added,"My favorite place was the beach." Austin almost choked on his water as I said this.

"Trust me when I say I will. I might take you with me." Dallas said flirty. "Hmm, maybe I might go with you. It's very romantic there." I said to him being just as flirty. His next words caught me off guard, however. "Well then we must go! The more romantic, the better. Anything for my girlfriend." He had finally defined that we were indeed in a relationship. That I had cheated on him with no knowledge of it. Trish and Cassidy just smiled and laughed along with Dez. Austin however frowned and excused himself.

"I have to go to the ladies room, I'll be back soon ok?" I said to Dallas. "Ok but don't take to long." He responded. I nodded and went off on my way. When I got out, Austin was standing there up against the wall. "How could you cheat on your own boyfriend?" he asked. "Austin, not here." I whispered. "Then where Ally?" he said angrily. I dragged him into the restroom and locked the door.

"I didn't cheat on him on purpose." I said. "How can I believe that, you lied to me and said that you were single." He responded. "I thought I was!" I fired at him. "You couldn't have double-checked before making out with me?" he fired back. "Ok maybe you have a point there, but Austin my relationship with Dallas and my relationship with you are separate." I commented. "Well until you figure out your relationship with him, I don't see a relationship for us." He said. Then he just walked out. He had sounded so cold it was scary. Now what should I do?

Austin POV: I admit I might have been a little too short with her but she deserved it. I was telling the truth. Her relationship with Dallas needs to be settled before we have a relationship.

"Hey man, I gotta go. It's late and my mom will kill me if I don't make it home by curfew." I told Dallas. Truth was, I just didn't wanna be here and needed to get out. "hey man don't sweat it, thanks for coming. I'll be sure to tell ally you left." Dallas responded. "Yea that'd be great." was all I said. I hugged and kissed everyone goodbye then got in my car and didn't look back. I just really needed to get some air.

Ally POV: When I came out of the bathroom, I saw that Austin had left. "Hey honey, Austin left. His mom wants him to be home by curfew." Dallas explained. "Oh, okay" was all I said.

"Hey sorry to burst your bubble, but we gotta bounce man" Dez told Dallas. "Why?" Dallas asked. "School in the morning, we already missed curfew. "Shit. Umm alright meet you outside?" he asked. "Yea, come along Cassidy." Dez said pulling the blonde up from her chair. "Bye Ally, hope you had a nice time." Cassidy said. She hugged me once and then left.

"Bye baby, and thanks for coming." I said to Dallas, smiling. "Like I said, anything for my girlfriend." He responded and then gave me a quick kiss. We hugged one last time and then he left.

I looked to Trish and see her smiling. "That was adorable Ally, I wish I had your luck with relationships." She said. "Haha thanks. Let's go" I said.

When we got to Trish's house, we cleaned up and changed. Once all lights were off and cell-phones were on chargers we climbed into bed. Since I had been so close to the family and trish had been so close to mine, we had rooms at each other's houses. I still had all the furniture and trinkets in mine but I took all the clothes out when I moved. I was sleeping in my bed when I got a text from trish saying:

_Dallas is so sweet! You totally belong together! He needs you and you need him. Night ally, love you3 _

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Trish was right, I need him. Question is: Do I want him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know I made a lot of mistakes in the last chapter, I apologize. I made you read that horrid chapter but anyways, here is the first chapter out of your two for the weekend. **

**Review,review,review!**

**-M.V.A**

Ally Pov: "Wake up already!" I yelled, trying and failing to wake Trish up. "Ok, ok I'm up!" she responded, getting out of bed.

"Great. Now I've already dressed and done my make-up. I'm just going down stairs to eat." I said running downstairs. Today was a big day. It was my first day back to school. Usually I'd wear something more casual but It's winter so the comfy look it is! After what felt like forever I decided on my black NYC sweater, white leggings, and black and white checkered ankle boots. This assemble is also paired with my black studded purse and white stud earrings. This oufit will go down in history as what All Dawson was wearing when she regained her throne.

When I got downstairs, I automatically entered the kitchen and decided on making eggs with bacon and toast. I made sure to leave extra for Trish, she loves her bacon.

I was just about finished with my breakfeast when I got a text. I unlocked my phone and saw that it was from Dallas.

_Hey beautiful(: Sleep ok?_

I smiled and replied

_Hey(: and yea, pretty good!_

Almost right away I got a reply.

_Good. Wouldn't want your pretty face to have wrinkles;)_

I quickly laughed and responded,

_Okay, we'll see you at school babe. Love you!_

His response:

_Love you too!_

I know what you're thinking, you don't even know if you want him! My answer to that is that just because I don't know if I want doesn't mean I don't love him I do, words can't even describe my unconditional love for this guy.

"C'mon Alls. Don't wanna be late!" Trish says coming downstairs finally. "Trish eat your breakfeast before we go!" I said motherly-like. "But-" "No buts." I said giving her my stern face. "Fine" she says defeated. Today is definitely gonna be a good day.

Austin POV: "So man, how are things with Ally?" I ask. I wasn't really asking out of sincere care, I was just nosy. "They're good dude. To be honest I was afraid of her not loving me anymore but she clarified that she still does this morning." He responded. I can admit I was a bit jealous. I mean, for god's sake this was a girl that I liked. "That's good. Hey can you give me her number? I want us to be good friends." I told Dallas. "Yea, sure man. I want you two to be close too." He said.

We got to school and parked. We walked in and sat in the quart yard. It was _our_ territory. Nobody was allowed on but us. It was about 10 minutes before 1st period and I saw Ally and Trish walking in. I took my phone out and texted Ally. I was feeling a bit…..flirty.

**Austin **_** Ally**_

**Hi princess(:**

_**Who's this?**_

**Your crush;)**

_**Let me guess, Austin?**_

**Right on the first guess!**

_**What do you want.**_

**You.**

_**Awww….no**_

**Ouch.**

_**I have a boyfriend.**_

**Never stopped you before.**

_**Austin..**_

**Whatever Alls. It's cool**

_**I'm sorry**_

I didn't know what else to say so I stopped texting her. It was hard for me to cope with this. I really liked her. She's the one that got away.

**Okay guys, I know I promised 2 but its 2am here and I have school tomorrow. So I promise to do the next one tomorrow with an extra 2 chapter. Again, I'm sorry but you know you love me;)**

**Review!**

**-M.V.A**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally POV:

Yesterday, Austin texted me being a bit flirty. I didn't mind but somehow the "cheating" thing came up. I felt horrible about what I did so I decided to combine his two favorite things. I made sure to wake up extra early this morning and started on my project. He's gonna love this.

Austin POV:

I was just out of the shower when the doorbell rang. "Ughh!" I groaned. I quickly dressed and ran downstairs. I opened the door but the only thing there was a pink box. Expecting it to be filled with pastries or something, I brought it in and set it on the counter.

Inside was a bunch of pancakes shaped into microphones and music notes. I grabbed an eight note and stuffed it in my mouth while searching for a note. When I finally found it, it read:

_I'm sorry for what I did. Meet me at the spot tonight at 7. I need to make this right!_

_-Ally_

I didn't know if I should go or not. I mean she broke my heart! I guess making this right was important though so I decided to go for my sake.

Dallas POV:

_Dallas _Ally

_Hey love:)_

Hey3

_Got anything going on tonight?_

Umm yea but we can meet up. What time?

_What you got? And 7ish?_

Family thing and 7 actually isn't good.

_Okay__ what bout tomorrow?_

Yea definitely!

_Alright it's a date._

I didn't get a response from her after that. I know it was wrong, but why did I feel like she was lying to me? She just got back in town, what could her family be dragging her too! Maybe I was being paranoid, but something feels off..

Austin POV:

It was 6:55 when I got to our spot. It was only ours because it was secluded and it happened to be both of our favorite places. Our spot is this little cave in a mountain that looks over the ocean. You could see everything from there!

At 7:00 on the dot, Ally got here. Here goes nothing.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I asked. "I think you know." She responded. I was silent. "Austin, I didn't mean to hurt you. I've never ment too." She said. "Well you did." I simply responded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know If I was with Dallas or not. We were fighting before I left and that seemed like a break-up to me!" she explained. All I felt was anger and betrayal.

"It's just lie after lie with you isn't it!" I yelled. I could see the hurt in her eyes but I didn't care. She hurt me just as much. "Ally, I don't think we can be friends." I said. She nodded and I explained before she misinterpreted. "I don't think we can be friends because I still have feelings for you." I stated.

"I have feelings for you too. But I need Dallas." She said. "Yeah, but do you want him?" I asked.

Ally POV:

"Yea but do you want him?" he said. This was the question I've been asking myself for quite some time now. Do I want Dallas? I didn't know. All I knew is that right now, with Austin I could feel fireworks in my stomach. I had a decision. Dallas or Austin?


End file.
